Online content sharing platforms typically allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, music videos, images, or other multimedia content. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or otherwise consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Media items can be provided to a user through channels. A channel can include content available from a common source, or content having a common subject or theme. Currently, subscription mechanisms offered by media providers offer little or no flexibility to users and hinder the users' desire to quickly gain access to content of interest.